Chlonath Week - Day 3 : Art
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Nathaniel avait réussi à convaincre Chloé de l'aider dans un de ses projets d'art, et la blonde se retrouvait donc dans l'atelier du rouquin un samedi après-midi.


**Titre :** Chlonath Week – Day 3 : Art

 **Pairing :** Chloé x Nathaniel (Chlonath)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Résumé :** Nathaniel avait réussi à convaincre Chloé de l'aider dans un de ses projets d'art, et la blonde se retrouvait donc dans l'atelier du rouquin un samedi après-midi.

* * *

Pourquoi je fais toujours des textes plus long que ce que je prévois... ? T_T

Peu importe, voici donc un petit one-shot Chlonath qui a pour thème « Art ». Je sais que la date de la semaine consacrée à ce couple est largement dépassée mais pour être honnête, il me faut toujours du temps pour trouver de bonnes idées concernant les thèmes donnés et... le plus souvent, j'ai toujours des idées uniquement lorsque les semaines spéciales sont terminées lol

J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! :)

* * *

« Pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider, sérieusement ? » Ronchonna la voix de Chloé alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une petite chaise à roulette.

Elle était dans l'atelier du rouquin, bras et jambes croisés, et dévisageait ouvertement les pots en fer dans lesquelles se trouvaient des pinceaux secs et colorés, des chiffons salis de peinture bazardés sur des plans de travail, ainsi que des différents tableaux posés un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un très bon orateur ? » Plaisanta Nathaniel en passant devant elle.

\- Comme si ! Rétorqua-t-elle en tournant exagérément la tête, le nez en l'air. Tu parles à peine en classe ! »

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas grâce à ses compétences d'orateur qu'il avait convaincu la blonde mais plutôt à sa déduction logique. Il avait tout simplement dit les bonnes paroles à sa camarade de classe et elle avait finie par mordre à l'hameçon.

Parce que, bien sûr, l'ego surdimensionné de Chloé n'avait pas tenu le coup lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir réservé suffisamment de place au centre de sa peinture rien que pour elle, que son projet serait forcément le meilleur du concours avec la participation de « la fille du Maire », qu'il allait être vu par les plus grands artistes de Paris, et que le prix du gagnant était de 3 000 euros.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Bouge pas, je vais t'expliquer ça tout de suite. » Répondit Nathaniel en rapportant un grand tableau caché par un morceau de drap, qu'il déposa sur un chevalet devant elle.

Le rouquin retira doucement le tissu et s'éloigna d'un pas pour poser ses fesses sur le bord d'un de ses plans de travail, bras croisés, observant la réaction de Chloé à la vue de son œuvre. Elle détaillait silencieusement sa peinture.

Sur le tableau, étaient dispatchés plusieurs empreintes de mains de différentes couleurs et de différentes tailles. Il y avait des petites roses, des fines violettes, des moyennes oranges, des grises, des noires, des empreintes plus grandes à la couleur magenta, bleue, verte, marron ou encore rouge...

Seul un espace blanc restait en plein milieu de la toile, signe que, comme Nathaniel l'avait promis, c'était l'endroit où Chloé devrait y ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice.

La concernée cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et pointa le tableau à l'aide de son index.

« Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il va falloir que je pose mes empreintes de mains pleines de peintures nauséabondes et chimiques là-dessus ?

\- J'ai bien peur que si, Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Avoua-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Quoi ?! Et ma manucure alors ?! J'ai été à l'institut de beauté la semaine dernière ! Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ! » Accusa-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Nathaniel bougea inconfortablement sous le mécontentement de la fille du maire qui le blâma également pour lui avait caché cette information. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira doucement.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Et si je ne suis pas entré dans les détails c'est parce que, de un, tu ne m'a pas accorder plus de temps pour parler, et de deux, si je l'avais fait, tu aurais directement refuser. Et puisque tu veux tout savoir, le thème du concours, c'est « Amitié ».

\- Amitié ? Répéta Chloé en clignant des yeux.

\- Oui. Je sais que nous sommes loin d'être amis mais... je me sentais mal d'avoir demandé à toute la classe de participer à mon projet et de t'écarter juste parce que personne ne t'aimes.

\- Pardon ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Nathaniel ! Et puis je te rappelles que tout le monde m'adore ! »

La phrase de la fille du maire resta en suspens dans l'air pendant plusieurs secondes où aucun des deux collégiens ne parlèrent. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Nathaniel tourna finalement la tête vers Chloé, et croisa les deux orbes bleus de sa camarade de classe.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Chloé. Nous devons créer ce qui représente, pour nous, l'amitié. Et pour moi qui n'ai pas beaucoup tisser de liens avec les autres, même si je ne suis pas énormément proche d'eux, je considère la classe comme mes amis. Et j'aimerais sincèrement que toi aussi, tu participes à mon œuvre. Alors... est-ce que tu veux quand même mettre ton empreinte dessus... ? Ou pas... ? »

Chloé soutenue le regard azur de l'artiste. Au vu de ses lèvres pincées et de son front légèrement plissé, elle semblait débattre intérieurement de son choix. Après plusieurs secondes de silence pesant, la blonde claqua finalement sa langue au palais et détourna la tête en balançant sa queue de cheval en l'air, sourcils froncés.

« Très bien, c'est d'accord. De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, ta peinture minable ne remporta jamais la victoire.

\- Merci, Chloé.

\- Dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi de libre ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Nathaniel lui conseilla de retirer sa veste jaune si elle ne voulait pas de faire de tâche -au cas où, ce qu'elle fit tout en faisant un commentaire sur le prix exorbitant de son vêtement. Il se dépêcha ensuite de décrocher le tableau pour le poser à plat au sol, pris un pot de peinture jaune près d'une pile d'autres pots en plastique, et le ramena aux pieds de Chloé. Pour finir, il demanda à la fille du maire de s'asseoir à genoux pendant qu'il s'accroupissait et ouvrait le pot de couleur jaune.

L'odeur forte de la peinture attaqua immédiatement les narines de Chloé, qui grimaça et gémit de dégoût en détournant théâtralement la tête.

« Rien que l'odeur, ça me donne envie de vomir... !

\- Ouais hé bah retiens-toi. Donc, voilà ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses : il faudrait que tu plonges tes mains dans la peinture, que tu les ressortes au-dessus du pot pour laisser retomber le surplus à l'intérieur, et ensuite, dès que plus rien ne coule, tu poses et appuie doucement tes paumes sur la toile. Et fais attention à ce que tes doigts soient bien écartés. Tu peux le faire ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Est-ce que tu sais _qui_ je suis ? Je peux parfaitement faire ça sans aucun problème ! Affirma-t-elle, pleine d'assurance, le dos droit.

\- Dans ce cas, faites, Votre Altesse. » Permit Nathaniel faisant un geste des mains.

Son surnom plein de sarcasme ne fût pas du tout apprécier puisque la blonde lui jeta un regard noir et lui ordonna de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le pot de peinture, remonta ses manches et plongea ses fines mains à l'intérieur du liquide jaune.

« Beurk, c'est dégoûtant... ! Lâcha la blonde en grimaçant une deuxième fois. J'te jure, si j'ai des boutons ou autres atrocités sur les mains après ça, j'te pourris la vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année... !

\- Il reste qu'un mois avant la fin de l'année. » Répondit-il sur un ton flegmatique.

\- Hé bien ça sera un mois d'enfer, mon cher Nathaniel ! »

Dans un bref soupir, il plaça ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et prit tranquillement la parole tout en espérant que son regard soit rassurant.

« Crois-moi, ça ne te fera rien. C'est de la peinture fait exprès pour la peau. Et puis, cela fait déjà un petit moment que les autres de la classe m'ont aidés. Est-ce que tu as vu quoi que ce soit d'étranges sur leur mains depuis quelques semaines ? Des boutons ? Des verrues ? Des brûlures ?

-...Non, marmonna-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

\- Alors tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. » Sourit-il.

Elle bourdonna en guise de réponse, et Nathaniel ne sut pas si c'était un bourdonnement négatif ou positif. Haussant les épaules, il se mit finalement à genoux et se tourna vers la blonde pour observer son travail.

Penchée sur le tableau, elle était concentrée, et resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'attraper le regard azur de Nathaniel d'un bref coup d'œil.

« Et ensuite ? Je fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Maintenant, décolle doucement tes paumes de la toile et redresse-toi en retirant rapidement tes mains pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gouttes de peinture qui tombent dessus. »

Avec un hochement de tête, elle obéit aux conseils de Nathaniel et se redressa en reposant ses fesses sur ses talons, non sans avoir soupirer ouvertement.

« Tu vois, c'était pas très difficile. Rassura le rouquin dans un franc sourire.

\- Tu vois, je peux parfaitement faire ce genre de choses sans problèmes. » Rétorqua-t-elle fièrement.

Malgré son air vantard et son nez en l'air, l'artiste sentit qu'elle était vraiment soulagée de ne pas avoir fait de gaffe et de ne pas avoir gâché son projet.

Nathaniel se redressa pour prendre le tableau et le poser à côté, sur son plan de travail, afin qu'il puisse sécher tranquillement. Chloé, quant à elle, s'était également redressée et se tenait maladroitement debout, les coudes collés à ses côtes, les poignets cassés, comme s'ils étaient désarticulés.

En baissant les yeux sur ses mains encore pleines de peinture jaunes, Chloé grimaça. Elle devrait refaire encore une fois sa manucure ainsi que tous les soins appropriés pour avoir des mains douce et parfaites. Mais, alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se débarrasser de la peinture qu'il restait sur ses mains, la blonde sentit un sourire machiavélique étirer progressivement ses lèvres.

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Appelant Nathaniel tout en faisant un pas vers lui, elle leva instantanément ses mains pour claquer doucement ses paumes sur les joues de Nathaniel -qui sursauta, surpris-, et les essuya dans une caresse non voulue. Elle ignora le bond que son estomac venait de faire et caqueta tout en se distançant de lui.

« Bah voilà ! Là, tu es enfin beau à regarder !

\- J'crois pas, non. » Répondit le concernée, mécontent, les pommettes légèrement roses malgré la peinture jaune.

Nathaniel tenta de retirer la peinture de ses joues mais ses efforts furent sans grand succès puisqu'il en tartina encore plus qu'avant et se retrouva avec le bas du visage tout jaune. La vue fit à nouveau ricaner Chloé.

« Mon dieu, si seulement je pouvais prendre mon téléphone portable et faire une photo... Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Merci mais nan merci. Grommela le rouquin.

\- Attends, il y en a encore... Avertit soudainement Chloé tout en s'approchant une seconde fois et en essuyant, à la hâte, le dos des mains sur le tee-shirt gris de Nathaniel.

\- Arrête, c'est mon tee-shirt préféré ! » Protesta-t-il en tentant de s'écarter.

Mais le mal était fait. Et tout le bas de son tee-shirt gris était maintenant couvert de traces jaune canari. Le mélange de couleur restait tout de même harmonieux mais par principe, -et parce que Chloé n'avait aucune manière, il ne put s'empêcher d'être irrité.

« Oh ça va, rétorqua la blonde d'un balayage de la main. Je l'ai rendu nettement plus beau qu'avant, si tu veux mon humble avis.

\- J'm'en fiche, de ton humble avis ! T'aurais pu prendre les torchons qui étaient sur mes plans de travail ! Se plaignit le rouquin.

\- Et choper des infections abominables ? Non mais est-ce que tu as une idées du nombres de microbes qu'i l'intérieur de tes chiffons ? »

La fille du maire n'attendit pas les réponses de son camarade de classe et partit explorer la pièce pour ouvrir la seule autre porte qui était disponible au fond de la salle. La porte en bois menait à une mini salle de bain qui servait à Nathaniel d'endroit pour laver tout ses ustensiles d'art.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, la garce était de retour, les mains propres, et revêtit sa veste jaune en silence. Elle se pencha ensuite près de la chaise roulante pour récupérer son sac à main qu'elle cala sur son épaule droite, et tourna la tête vers Nathaniel.

Il semblait marmonner toujours des injures entre ses dents, la tête baissé sur son précieux vêtement, mais Chloé ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Est-ce que c'est bon pour la peinture ? Je peux partir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il cligna des paupières en balbutiant un « Hein ? Ah, euh, je... », baissa les yeux sur son œuvre maintenant achevée, sourit légèrement en opinant de la tête, et releva la menton vers elle.

« Oui, c'est parfait. Merci, Chloé.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. T'as intérêt à gagner la première place et les 3 000 euros. » Répondit nonchalamment la blonde en quittant l'atelier du rouquin.

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Nathaniel arriva au collège avec le même tee-shirt gris tacheté de peinture jaune, que Rose s'inquiéta pour son vêtement préféré et qu'il répondit qu'il le préférait nettement mieux de cette façon, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rater un battement de cœur et de sentir, malgré elle, ses oreilles ainsi que ses joues s'enflammer.


End file.
